


Galaxies Collide

by In_Another_Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Character Development, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Another_Life/pseuds/In_Another_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Imperial Condescension has taken the planet Earth, and given "pets" to the humans as a means of thanks. Orpheus stumbles across one of them outside his house, and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there! Welcome to this story, please make yourself at home. There's still plenty to be coming your way, but whatever you've come across so far or whatever is on its way to you, we hope you enjoy it all!

The planet Earth.

It was a small planet, inhabited by primitive lifeforms on the far side of space. The people who lived on Earth knew life was out there (thank's to mar's), but never once had any contact with alien's. Tried as they did, no extraterrestrials ever showed up.

That is, until she appeared.

Her Imperious Condescension. Using universal translators to communicate with the human race, she told them that she ruled half the galaxies in the entirety of space! But she informed them that she did not want to take over such a small, useless planet. Instead, she opened up trade with Earth. She took their oil and other, smaller resources, and in return gave them more efficient sources of power.

In a few years trade, she decided to let the lower bloods get traded off as slaves to the humans. It got them off Alternia and put to better use for the small humans. They were very strong and well trained to obey their masters. Some might even say they were better than dogs!

People started the troll slave trend in no time. In only a few years time, it was natural for every other household to have a troll "pet". They were no more than servers in the human race's eyes.

So far, trade with HIC was the best thing that had ever happened to them! Till, of course, one of her trade ships crashed into their moon.

It was today that the humble maid, Rosaline, or just "Rosa", witnessed the aftermath of the crash on national television. That was a lot of fire- even though fire couldn't even spark in space for more than a few milliseconds, it made the situation that much more severe. She put her swiffer duster down and poked her head into her employers office. "I do not mean to interrupt, but I do think you would need to see this."

Orpheus "Dualscar" Ampora worked for Her Imperious Condescension. He didn't know if she knew that or not, but it payed good money, and that was all he cared about. He got interrupted from his work by his maids voice. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, a tinge of panic on his own face. "What's going on?"

She beckoned Orpheus into the living room to see the live news, pointing at it in disbelief and horror. For an alien to crash a ship? She hardly believed this was an accident, was it a terrorist? A space terrorist!? Either way, she thought her employer, the one who worked for them, should know what was going on.

He followed and looked at the TV in more or less the same manner. Why the hell would they crash into their moon? He didn't care if it was accidental, he was pissed off. "Bet they did that on purpose. Just their first step to try and enslave us." He leaned closer to the TV, as though he could get a better look at the damage if he did so. "If it was an accident I expect some sort of repair apology to be done about this. She has no idea how angry we can get when our property has been messed with."

Rosa nodded and sighed "Honestly, I don't know why we would ever agree to go into trade with them. They give us their own people as slaves! That's not right on any planet!" She huffed in irritation, she made it very clear she hated slavery for everything it stood for. "I just assumed you should be seeing what your employers are up to." She smirked just a little.

He rubbed the back of his neck, groaning "Well if this was on purpose at least I'll be on her good side. I hope, anyways." He gave a her a sly smirk in return "You're in this boat with me you know. If she does keep me alive that means you get to live too. You really ought to be thanking me about now."

Rosa scoffed. "For letting these people give us their own kind to suffer what we put our own people through? Yes, thank you very much for keeping our world at a standstill." She rolled her eyes and booted his leg "If you're done gawking and sassing me, I believe you have some work to procrastinate."

He frowned at his leg being booted and made plenty sure she saw it "Yeah I'll get right to it. It's not like I haven't tried talking about it before to Her. Just haven't been able to get a hold of Her. Thinks She's too far above listening to whatever her workers have to say." He grumbled and went back to his study, procrastinating his work like Rosa had predicted. He wondered what HIC would do to cover that crash, but mostly he thought about what could have caused it in the first place.

An hour or so after the crash, HIC had come to Earth herself to explain what she believed happened. She explained that one of the engines must have malfunctioned and threw the ship off its course. Seemed like a reasonable enough explanation, right? Officials believed her in the end and didn't charge her with anything. She promised to make repairs to the moon as best she could.

Later in the evening, Rosa had finished up her work and was sitting in the nicely furnished living room Orpheus had. He certainly put all that money to good use, decoration wise at least. She made them both some tea as they watched the news together, Rosa frowned, not liking the apology too much from HIC. They weren't telling them something... "Least she apologized"

"Mmmph" Grumbled Orpheus, taking a sip of his tea. He didn't like being left out of these sorts of things! He has assumed he would have gotten a message by now from at least a servant of hers in regards to what happened. "Not exactly convincing with that shit-eating grin on her face. Don't think she has any other expression though." He took another sip, and furrowed his eyebrows as a thought popped into his mind. "What the hell sort a engine would a spaceship like that even run on?"

Rosa shrugged "How should I know? I don't work on their ships. Perhaps you should ask her?" She took one last final sip before standing, taking Orpheus' empty cup with her to wash out. She came back and gathered her things "I am taking my leave now.Today was interesting.Be sure and take the trash out.Have a good night and try not to think too hard on it dear. " She kissed his forehead and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving out through the side door.

As much as he liked her, he would never dare risk losing her by making a move on her. Besides, he enjoyed her more mother like figure than anything else, and as much as he complained about it he was always thankful when she had him do some of the chores as well. It made him feel much more independent for someone who had a maid "You too. Get home safely."

Once alone he remembered how lonely he was in his house. It wasn't like he tried to find a relationship or anything, the house just seemed unpleasantly quiet on some nights. This night was more unpleasant than most, given what had just happened to the moon. Doing as he was told he brought his trash out and place it by the curb. He glanced up at the sky to see if the damage on the moon could be seen from earth, but unfortunately for him it was a cloudy night. He grumbled and went back inside.

 


	2. The Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus's trash gets trashed and he takes care of the problem.

It had been a few weeks since the accident. HIC held up her end of the deal, still working on getting the broken ship parts off the moon. It went everywhere! They were very big ships, even if all they did was transfer goods.

It should have been a tragedy with all the trolls it took to maintain one ship, but she wasn't making a deal about it. She did, however, seemed bugged by something. Worried maybe? It was hard to tell when she was always grinning like she did.

Whatever it was, she didn't utter a word about it. She hadn't answered Orpheus at all either, explaining the engine was held in her ship. She simply told him "What you don't know, cant hurt you."

Rosa didn't like one bit of this! She tried to ignore it, get back to work, but she was getting very few up with a certain employer.

Bringing the trash in from the curb like every other morning, she opened the door with a huff. "Orpheus Daimeon Ampora! Whatever yellow stuff you are covering the trashcans with, I would appreciate it if you would stop that, and try to actually stand up the trashcans young man!"

When she came in yelling at Orpheus, he stared at her bewildered before getting angry. Not at her of course. He wouldn't dare get mad at her "I'm not the one doing it! I put the trash out and it just ends up looking like that! Probably damn raccoon getting into."

"Uh-huh. Raccoon's that leave yellow residue all over the ground and trashcan? I don't take you for a liar, but if you do know who is doing this, I suggest you tell them to stop before I make their head roll!" She sighed and went to the kitchen to wash the yellow off her hands.

"If I knew what was doing it the problem would be solved by now! I'll take care a it tonight, don't worry." The ruckus from whatever was knocking his trash over was waking him up practically every night. It wasn't like he was enjoying it. "Sorry you had to get your hands dirty with whatever that shit is."

"Its alright. If it's not your fault, then there's nothing for you to apologize for. Though I do hope you don't plan on killing whatever it is, Karcin would be more than happy to relocate a raccoon for you." She grinned and dried her hands off, getting her supplies to start her day of cleaning "Hear anything from that queen?"

No need to tell her he was planning on killing it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, wasn't that how everything worked now? He grumbled " A course not. Hasn't had me do a job for Her since the crash, and She wont utter a word about what really happened. Whatever happened seems to be too important for a "human" to know about."

"The nerve! Well, I suppose it is technically her business. She did apologize and I suppose you should respect her enough." She rolled her eyes at having to say all this. Clearly, someone had a disliking for a certain queen. She started her cleaning in the kitchen, since she was already there and all. "I hope you get some work done today. I will remind you that a deadline is coming up for the papers on how to handle the materials they give us."

"I'm aware. I'll do as much as I can. Maybe I'll just pass them off to someone else to take care of." He got up and rinsed his cup out. "It's getting more and more difficult when she's giving me less and less information about what I'm working with." He left and went to his study, starting on his paperwork to get it out of the way.

Rosa finished the day early since they were both busy. There never really was that much to clean at his house anyways. One guy didn't make too much of a mess. Two, she was here every other day. She stuck her head into his office after she was sure the house was spotless. "I'm going now Orpheus. Have a good night, and be kind to whatever is going through your trash." She smiled at him and shut his door quietly, leaving the very fancy house.

He gave her a soft smile over his shoulder as she left "You have a good night too. Get home safe." He turned back to finish his paperwork, but couldn't focus on it. That's right, he had a raccoon to kill. Or whatever the hell was going on with his trash. He still had a few hours before it got dark enough, but if Rosa was going to finish early for the day then he could too. He got himself ready for the stakeout, just putting on dark clothes and loading his trusty shotgun. When there was no sign of the sun in the sky he crept outside, hiding near the entrance to his house to shoot whatever was going through his trash. He smirked, thinking this was the highlight of his day. The highlight of his week, really. A bit sad when he thought about it.

A few hours into the stakeout, he almost thought nothing was going to show up tonight, till he herd lots of noise come from the bushes. Must have rabies or something. Alright, time to shoot this fucker causing Rosa so much trouble. He aimed his gun and... Four horns, a grey face, and glowing eye's popped out and... wait that's not a raccoon at all. That-that-that's a troll. It looked around briefly before crawling on all fours to Orpheus' trashcan. He sniffed them before knocking them to their sides, rummaging through his garbage.

A troll was rummaging through his trash? But he thought they were the advanced race. Then again, they were given to humans to be used as slaves. Maybe it was an escaped one. Where ever it was from, it was sort of adorable. Even if it was covered all over in that yellow stuff... He put his gun to the side and got up, ready to approach the troll eating his leftover steak bits from the other night. "Hey, you alright there?"

The troll jumped a mile when Orpheus spoke, spat out whatever he had in his mouth before looking wide eyed up at Orpheus. His hand desperately searched the ground for something to throw. He found a rock and threw it at the human, standing up to attempt to make a break for it. The thought was short lived as his legs gave out quite quickly from under him, causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Orpheus had dodged the rock and realized going straight towards him was a bad idea. Was this guy okay? Obviously not, what a stupid question Orpheus what was going through your mind to think that? He took a few steps, leaning down so he wouldn't appear as big. He felt silly to be treating this guy like an animal "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you! You don't look so good. Are you hurt?" Is that what that yellow stuff was? Blood? He remembered hearing rumors that the Condence had the highest blood, but he just figured it was like on earth when they called the royals "blue blooded." It was a figure of speech, it wasn't supposed to be literal!

The troll tried to get away from him, sputtering out some form of language that was beyond Orpheus. His body language indicated he was pleading, whatever he was saying. He started sniffling when Orpheus clearly couldn't understand him, yellow spilled from his eyes as he lay flat on his back. It escalated quickly to loud bawling. Tear's streaming down the troll's cheek's, his body shaking with each little hiccup for air. He wasn't being too loud, but his noises where soul ripping sad.

For the first time in what felt like his whole life, Orpheus felt something pull at his heartstrings. The troll looked so devastated, so hurt, so scared. He knelt down beside him, and cautiously put his hand on his face, as softly as he could. He wanted to cry just from seeing the condition he was in, but he would never allow himself to do such a thing. Instead he gave him a small smile "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

The troll started hiccuping more, trying shy away from the hands on his face. He sniffled harshly before sitting up, wiping his face off on his sleeve. The troll was filthy! It looked like he had been living out here for weeks. Dirt and that yellow stuff (blood?) was all over him. His suit was ripped and trashed, and hardly qualified for clothing at this point. He started saying something else, but Orpheus had no clue on what he was saying. He helped the troll sit up, his other hand going to the trolls shoulder. "How's about we get you inside? It'll just get cold if you stay out here all night. Besides, the food inside tastes much better. " He got up onto his feet, putting his hands under the trolls armpits "I'm going to lift you up now, alright?" He gave him a warm smile. He figured his words were useless, but they just kept coming out. At least he was smart enough to remember body language. The troll allowed himself to be picked up, standing on slightly wobbly legs. What else was he to expect?

The troll was... Really twitchy too. Jumpy was maybe more the word. Either way, he seemed to have a form of tic to his body. Geez this guy was a mess. Once he was standing straight Orpheus put his arm around his waist and brought the trolls arm over his shoulder. Letting himself do all the work "Maybe we'll get you cleaned up first. Rosa will have my head if you get the house all dirty." He brought him inside and to his nearest washroom, grimacing at the trail of blood behind. He'd clean it up later. If he remembered. He plopped the troll down in a tub and turned on the water. "Try not to die on me, alright? Rosa wouldn't be happy about that either. " The troll jumped when the water got turned on, watching the tub get filled up before touching the water with a nervous hand. Seemed harmless enough! Orpheus grinned at the sight. "Do you have a name?"

Since he had brought the troll into the light, he could see his features a lot better. He had alot of burn marks on his body, some around his face, neck, arms, and his legs. A bit cut up, probably from being outside for so long, he only assumed it was a long time. Orpheus wasn't sure. His heartstrings were being played like an electric guitar in an 80's rock band. Looking at how damaged he was he was shocked this guy was alive at all, let alone moving around like his holes weren't affecting him in the least. Either way, the troll didn't seem too effected by his body. He was just splashing the water with a big happy face. He noticed a collar around his neck reading "Psiiya" ...Was that his name?

"Psiiya? Is that it? Mind if I just call you Psii? Not that you can understand me. " He picked up a washcloth, got the water on it and started wiping at the trolls neck "How the hell are you even breathing right now?"

Psiiya hissed loudly at him when he touched his neck, he smacked his hand away and growled lowly at him. His head started sparking red and blue. Oh fuck. Orpheus leaned back with wide eyes, a bit scared. Was it a normal thing for trolls to be sparking like that? He'd never seen the Empress do that. Maybe it was a fear thing, since She just wasn't ever scared. "Look, I have to clean you off somehow or those wounds are just going to get worse. " He rinsed the cloth again and brought it up to his face, since he was allowed to touch it before. Bit of a dumb idea with the sparks around his eyes and all, but like he said, he had to get cleaned off sooner or later. He was glad when he stopped sparking. Psiiya allowed Orpheus to clean his face while he washed his hands and feet off. Finally the cleaning was getting somewhere.

The water started getting a little murky from how filthy Psiiya was. Orpheus grimaced at the water turning yellow. It was really gross to look at, and figured it had to be grosser to sit in. He unplugged the tub for a bit and ran fresh water. The suit was going to have to come off the troll. He looked at his back, trying to find some sort of zipper. He tugged at the cloth on his chest. "This is going to have to come off. Are you alright with that?"

The troll looked down at his suit, up at Orphues, then down again. His face went yellow, as if he was blushing. He lifted his arm and unzipped the side zipper, getting out of his suit. His body skin wasn't much different from what Orpheus saw earlier when he was wearing clothes. He was so skinny and so full of holes! He hoped he wasn't hurting him as he washed him down. He gave him another small smile and pointed to himself with his free hand. "I'm Orpheus. It's nice to meet you Psii." Psiiya looked at Orpheus and didn't say anything, thinking something over. He looked up at him after a few minutes and took his collar off, handing it to Orpheus after it was successfully off. Orpheus wondered why he kept it on so long if it just came off with such ease. Was giving things like that some sort of... troll meeting or whatever? He'd never seen the Empress do that. He took the collar and put it off to the side. "Uh, thanks" He finished cleaning him off without going to his... weirder parts, and sat back. "Do you think you can stand so I can dry you off?"

Psii looked up at him before going under the water. Orpheus panicked for a slight second when his head shot under water, but he came back up fine. Smiling a big toothy grin. . He was going to have to do this himself then, was he? Not like he could stay angry at that face and those oddly cute eyes. If they even were eyes. He put his hands back under Psii's armpits and lifted him up, holding him while he grabbed a towel to dry him off. Psii squirmed in his grasp, but didn't make a fuss. Instead, he watched Orpheus dry him off, looking around at the bathroom, grinning a bit to himself.

Fuck he was so adorable for someone full of holes. Orpheus gave him a small smile and put his arm around him. "Come on you can borrow some a my clothes. Wouldn't be fun to wear a towel all the time, would it?" He brought him out to his living room and sat him down on a couch. "Wait here. Won't make you climb any stairs today. I'll be right back with something for you to wear." The troll sniffled around and felt the couch. He seemed pleased enough with his new surroundings. He blinked and gave him a slow nod. The troll probably wasn't going to disappear on him then. Not in just a towel. He rushed up to his room and got him a baggy shirt and sweat pants. Hoping they could be tightened enough to fit around this guys tiny body. He went back downstairs and brought them over to the trolls side. "Here, put these on."

Psii looked at the clothes set beside him before realizing he should probably put them on. They weren't much different than the clothes on Alternia, so he got them on easily, though the pants wouldn't stay up by itself. He held them up with a yellow blush, muttering something else in his weird language. Orpheus looked at him sadly, running his hand through his hair. "They were the smallest things I had on me. I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, alright?" He looked down at his own pants, and took the belt off. They rested a bit lower on his hips, but at least they were staying up. He wrapped the belt around the pants on the troll and... forced a new hole through it. Whatever helped his pants stay up. Once the belt successfully held his pants up.

Psiiya smiled wide and gently papped the human's head, pointing to the couch and asking something. Orpheus smirked at his head pat. He felt like he was the maid now, running around to get things for this troll. He tilted his head as he pointed to the couch. "Yeah you can sleep there. If that's what your asking." He nodded along with his words. He yawned, feeling tired himself. "I'll get you a few blankets if you want to sleep there."

Psii sat on the couch before curling up, clearly not understanding a word Orpheus said. He looked more like a kitten rather than a bloodied troll! Man was he cute. He was like his own little pet troll. Of course that wouldn't remain the case. Trolls were their own people, despite the slavery laws that have been allowed. Orpheus would never do such a thing. He was above that. Not above other things though. He sighed and got him a blanket, placing it gently over his guest as they slept. He left a few more blankets nearby and a couple extra pillows. Rosa usually took care of these sorts of things. He yawned again and retired to his own bed, feeling exhausted from actually doing something for once. The trail of yellow blood on the floor completely slipping from his mind as he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween motherfuckers!


	3. The Translator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa discovers the troll, a shopping spree takes place, and something along the lines of conversing is spoken.

"Orpheus! What is that mess in the hallway!? I said get rid of the problem not bring it into the house! "

Orpheus was still fast asleep when he heard the door opening and yelling coming his way. That didn't last long when the yelling began, and he awoke with a startled jump. He rubbed at his eyes, just barely registering what she said. "He's fine, don't worry. I was gonna clean it up 'fore you got here, but it looks like I slept in." He glanced over at the clock. Good thing he didn't have a job he was required to go to an office for or he'd be fired for how late he slept in. Rosa raised her eyebrow and was about to ask who he was talking about, till a loud, banshee like screech was herd from downstairs. Karcin was up the stairs and clinging to his mothers side in seconds. Startled, Rosa asked her son "What in gods name was that? Was that you Karcin??"

The little boy shook his head carefully and pointed downstairs. "M-Mr.Ampo-ora... There's a troll on your couch..."

When the poor kid told Orpheus what it was, he got out from under the bed and tossed his nightgown on. "I know kid. You probably scared him with your yelling. " He rushed past them and raced down the stairs, wanting to get to the trolls side before something was broken. "Psii, you alright?"

He looked up to see the troll on the ceiling of all places. Sparking those weird colourd sparks again, heaving his breaths with obvious panic. Rosa and Karcin came down the stairs, Rosa looking more concerned than scared. Karcin clung to his mothers side and looked up at the troll. "S-sorry for poking you Mr.Troll...."

"He can't understand you Karcin." Orpheus went under Psii and held his arms out above him. He started speaking to Psii, completely ignoring what he just told Rosa's son. "It's alright, he's not going to hurt you. Come on down from there." He glanced back at the other two. "Pretty sure he used to be a slave. He's covered in wounds and he's terrified a everything."

Rosa looked at Psii warily "... I can see that.." The wounds anyways. She wasn't too sure about the 'terrified of everything' part, but it seemed most likely. Psii flinched and coughed while looking between the three of them, getting off the ceiling and carefully floating down. He dropped right next to Orpheus and held his knees tightly to his chest. Orpheus knelt down in front of Psii, giving him a small smile and pet his hair. "You're alright. No one's going to harm you. "

"Do you know anything about him? " Rosa made sure Karcin stayed back, just in case the troll was scared of him for some reason.

Orpheus looked up at Rosa " I know that the yellow on the trash is his blood and his name is Psiiya. Nothing more than that. He seems friendly enough, just scared."

"Blood?" That seemed to be an unhealthy amount, even for trolls!

Psii shook hard and tried to calm himself down, breathing hard and digging his claws into his legs. Rosa stood beside Orpheus, looking down at Psii. "Should I get some bandages? For those... Burns? ...Yes, those burns on his face should probably be covered up." Poor troll, who could have done such a thing to that cute face?

Orpheus nodded. "Yeah go get something for his wounds. I'll try to calm him down." He put a hand on Psi's cheek. "You alright Psii? They're not going to hurt you. They're going to help. That's Rosa, and her son Karcin. He didn't mean to scare you. They all want to help you." He gave him a warm smile. "We just want to help you."

The troll looked up at Orpheus, then back down at his feet. Rosa got up and told Karcin to stay where he was, just in case Psiiya was only scared of him. She went upstairs to go get her medical supplies from one of the washrooms.

Karcin popped his head over Orpheus' shoulder to look at the shaking Psiiya. "How'd you know he's a slave?"

Orpheus rolled his shoulder back, trying to push Karcin away. "He's got gaping wounds all over him, he's bruised and he had a collar on him when I found him. Plus he looks like he's about to get hit every single second. " He put his hand under Psi's chin to look at him, still smiling "You alright? Are you hungry?"

Psiiya had started tearing up, sniffling and mumbling his apologies.

Karcin nodded and went behind the couch, peeking his head over to inspect Psiiya from afar. He looked... So sad! The shivering troll had shut his eyes and held his legs really tightly, poor guy.

Rosa came back down as soon as she could with her medical kit in tow, booting Orpheus to the side. "Shoo! I will tend to him."

Orphy glared a bit at Rosa but said nothing, moving off the couch so she could get to him. He stayed close, wiping away whatever tears ran down Psiiya's face "Karcin move out a the way for your mom. Go get yourself something to eat in the kitchen."

Karcin grinned and nodded, tromping off to the kitchen to get himself some form of food.

Rosa started her work, applying some creams and sprays to his cuts and burns, trying to make sure he didn't have any infections. Hushing his hissing and loud whining a few times. Thankfully, his immune system seemed strong by how little infections he had. It was impressive, considering how long he was probably out there. She got some gauze and bandages out, patching him up and wrapping his limbs. "Poor thing.."

Orpheus pet Psii's face and his hair, trying to calm him down "Don't be scared Psii. We're not going to hit you. You're safe as long as you stay here." He turned to Rosa "Are we going to have to take him to a doctor? It seems like a lot a blood for someone to lose."

"Im honestly not sure if even a doctor will know what to do about him. " She cupped Psii's face, making him carefully look at the ground as she pointed to the holes on his neck. "It looks like something was... Well.. In his neck for a period of time. See this part here?" She carefully touched around the edges, getting a small, unhappy sound from Psii. "That's when skin tries to heal over something. Looks like it got cut down a few times whatever it was. His face looks almost the same." She tilted Psii's head back up, lightly tracing under the burns on his face. "Whatever it was, it was definitely burned into him."

Orpheus looked at the holes sadly, then back at Psii's face where Rosa was pointing . "So there's no chance of them healing back up, is that it? Having holes like that in him can't be good. He should be, well, fucking dead from them to be blunt about it." He pet Psii's hair, trying to comfort him as Rosa worked on him "Who was the sick fuck to do this to him?"

"Probably. I guess he just got away before he could have died from whatever they were doing. I really don't know who would do such a thing." She checked him over once more, just to be sure she got everything on him. "There! Goodness Psiiya, I'll have my work actually cut out for me if I have t do this everytime I come here!" She laughed and gave his head a kiss, leaving a wide eyed Psii. She smiled and stood up, patting Orpheus on the back. "I'll go make some breakfast."

She left the room to go start on it, if Karcin hadn't already.

He sat back up on the couch, glad to see the holes were at least covered up for now. He was going to have to give Rosa a raise, or at least a bonus for this. He put Psii's cheek in the palm of his hand "You alright there Psii? You seemed to be fine with Rosa healing you up."

Psii looked up at Orpheus, before inspecting his newly mummified hands. He sniffled loudly and tried talking again, but clearly this human didn't know a lick of Alternian... Maybe he could get translator soon??

Psii spoke and it was clearly going over Orpheus's head. He frowned. The poor troll probably felt the same way whenever he was spoken to. He smiled again, trying not to show negative emotions in front of him. It might make him sad or scared. "You wait here, I'll whip you up something to eat. I think Rosa and Karcin are already on it, so it shouldn't take too long."

Psii crossed his legs and sat comfortably in front of the couch. Orpheus left the room and headed to the kitchen, meeting up with his maid and her son "Either a you have any clue what trolls eat? It's not exactly something the Empress liked to do on television. And remind me to try and find a translator later."

Karcin perked up, but shook his head at the question. "No, I don't, but I can ask Callie! She loves trolls!" He grinned and sat comfortably at the table, pulling his phone out to text his friend. Rosa sighed sadly and shook her head as well. "I only know what most humans eat. If Callie doesn't know anything, we'll just give him some stuff and see what he likes. " She turned to Karcin with a stern look. "If I catch you staring at Psiiya, you'll lose TV privileges."

Karcin smiled and laughed. "Mom! I promise I wont! I have manners, you raised me, after all."

"Indeed I did. Good boy Karcin. I'll get you ice cream today if you behave yourself."

The little boy grinned in excitement, hoping to do well today.

Orpheus turned to Rosa. "Thank you Rosa. While your at it, remind me to give you a raise later. And Karcin, while your texting your friend, remind her trolls aren't just specimen to be studied."

Karcin mumbled incoherently, already too engrossed with texting Callie.

Orpheus raised a brow, but payed it no mind. He started with making the coffee, since really it was the only thing he knew how to do well. He kept glancing back in the direction of the living room, concern plastered on his face. "Really hope those wounds heal up. Maybe trolls can heal faster than humans or something."

Rosa smiled at Orpheus. "Perhaps so? And a raise would be lovely, but really, its unnecessary."

"That's exactly why I hired you Rosa. "

She smiled and flipped a few more pancakes for breakfast, piling them all onto a huge plate, bringing them over to the dining room table where Karcin sat. He smiled when Callie texted him back, re-laying the message to Orpheus. "She said the only thing's she knows they eat so far are basic fruit's, and cooked or un-cooked meat!"

Orpheus frowned a bit at the text but managed to put another smile on his face. "More pancakes for us then." He went over to the fridge, pulling out whatever fruit he could find. He looked in the freezer and found plenty of uncooked meat. However, being in a freezer, it was all frozen. He grabbed a bunch of fruit and put it all in a bowl. "I'll go bring this to him."

Rosa shook her head at him. "No, you will bring him here, and he will sit with us. If you're determined to treat him like a person then I suggest you do so." She raised a brow at him, leaking all kinds of motherly radiation.

Orpheus gave her a not so serious glare and put the bowl back on the table. He went back out to the living room, sitting beside Psii. "Alright, come on, looks like you're being forced to move when you've got holes in your skin." He put his hands under his armpits like before and picked him up, placing him on his feet.

Psii wobbled some more and held onto Orpheus's sleeve for support. Looking up at him with his round eyes in wonder. He guessed he was to be led somewhere. Prompting Orpheus to do so, tugging his sleeve.

Orpheus put his arm around Psii's waist, leading him into the dining room with Rosa and Karcin. He placed him in a seat beside his, and sat his booty in his own chair at the head of the table. He motioned to the food in front of them. "Go ahead, take whatever you want."

Rosa served the other two their plates. Karcin grinned and ate his breakfast without looking at Psiiya as promised. Rosa ate hers, glancing at Psiiya every so often. "Psiiya dear.You can eat any of this!" She smiled and gestured to all the food around them.

Psii looked from everyone else to the fruit in front of him. Hesitantly, he took an apple from the bowl with a shaky hand. Practically snatching it up once he got a hold of it. He stared munching away at it with his oversize fangs like it was pudding.

Rosa hadn't seen those before. Her eyes widened a bit in awe. "Oh my."

Orpheus was a bit surprised by them as well. "Well that's new. At least whoever was torturing him before was kind enough to leave those in for him. He munched away at his food, keeping an eye on the troll. "Eat as many as you want Psii. You look like you could use some food."

Psii ate the whole apple much like a horse would, stem, core, skin and all. Leaving nothing of the apple behind, he grinned shyly at the table once it was all gone. Rosa blinked in surprise, she had... Never seen someone do that before. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, which he inspected. He poked and sniffed at the pancakes, making a face and shaking his head in disapproval.

Orpheus snorted when Psii turned down the pancakes, and took one off of it. "Like I said, more for us."

Karcin laughed brightly. "Guess he really doesn't like your pancakes mom!"

Rosa sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped." She pushed the plate closer to Orpheus, making sure Psii had the bowl of fruit close by. The troll picked out banana's and had a bit of trouble eating them with his sharp teeth, but he managed. Once all the fruit was gone, he sat happily up-top his seat, watching the table while the rest of them finish up.

Karcin grinned happily at him, stabbing a sausage onto his fork and holding it out to him. "Here Psiiya! Want some sausage?" Psii tilted his head at the offering, looked over at Orpheus for permission, before turning back to the meat and sniffing it. He opened up his mouth, showing his whole nightmare mouth before closing it over the meat. Karcin blinked from his daze, staring at the troll's fang's while he ate. His whole mouth was full of those!

Rosa blinked in surprise as well. "Goodness, I didn't know troll's could have sharper teeth than their queen." She laughed. "Psiiya you have just proved me wrong!"

Orpheus dropped the food on his fork when he saw his mouth. "He's an interesting one, that's for sure. Feeling better Psii?"

The yellowblood didn't answer. Once everyone was finished, Rosa took some of the dishes to be cleaned.

Psii looked up at her before looking at Karcin, seeing a bit of resemblance between him and the female. He was so tiny though! He was probably just barely above being a wriggler. He poked the Karcins side, causing him to jump and giggle. "Psii! Don't poke me haha!!"

Orpheus should be trying to tell Psii not to poke him, but he didn't want to be controlling. It wasn't like he would step out of hand or anything! He'd just keep a close eye on the interaction, that's all. Or he could break it up. That seemed more likely. He would just try not to be commanding about it. "Alright enough you two. Karcin go help your mom or go to the playroom. Psii, would you mind coming with me?"

Karcin nodded and went to help his mother of course. Psii hand his bandaged hand's tightly in guilt, looking down at the floor. He had to have done something wrong. That wriggler must have been a noble or a highblood or something.

Orpheus looked at the sight of Psii and was overwhelmed with guilt. Shit he fucked up. Look at how tense his guest was. He sighed and rubbed at his face. "You're fine, I'm not going to hit you." He put his hand lightly on his shoulder, causing a small flinch from Psii, and smiled. "See? Happy face. Not angry. Really need to get that translator as soon as possible. Now come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying. Sleeping on the couch is comfortable for one night at most."

He put his arm around Psii's waist and led him out of the room and up the stairs, trying to go slow for the troll's sake. He had plenty of rooms in his large house always ready, and he brought him to the guest room closest to his own. "You can stay in here, if you're alright with that."

The yellowblood looked around the room with raised eyebrow's. This looked like a respiteblock! It had a sleeping unit, but no coon. Human's were so weird, but they definitely took after troll's! Was this respiteblock his? He looked up at the human briefly before inching his way into the room, petting the sleep platform gently.

Rosa called from downstairs. "Do you want me to find him some clothes, or are you planning on taking him out today?"

Orpheus went to the top of the stair's and called back down. "I'll take him out today. You focus on getting a translator, that's your goal for the day."

"Okay, I'll do that now, be back by two o'clock!" She gathered up her purse and Karcin before heading out the door. She knew a few place's would probably sell them, and if not, she'd buy onw online as a last resort.

"Thank you Rosa." Orpheus went back to the room, scared for some reason to leave him alone for too long. "Do you think you'll be able to walk on your own for awhile?" A futile question since he wasn't understood, but he wasn't one to give up on something meaningless so quickly.

Psii looked over at him but didn't say anything. He didn't understand the human nor did he understand him. Petting the soft blanket and looked at his hand.

Right. Just as futile as Orphy thought. He almost considered waiting until Rosa got back before taking him shopping, but she set a time for them. He went over to Psii and put his hands under his armpits, making him stand. He walked in place, exaggerating his movements. "Walk? Can you walk?"

Psiiya studied the humans movement's, understanding and squirming in Orpheus' grasp before the human let go. He stood on his own two leg's, taking hold of the human's sleeve. He smiled with pride before tapping his own neck in wonder. Where was his collar?

Orpheus was confused at first by him tapping his neck, but remembered when he was given his collar before. Two and two went together in his mind, and he pointed his finger at him. "Psii." He pointed a finger at himself. "Orpheus." He repeated it again, trying to ingrain into his mind he was talking about their name's. He made the choice to get Psii a wheelchair first before they would do anything else, and he put his arm around him to bring him downstairs. He slipped his own shoes on, and slipped on the smallest pair of sandals he could find onto his guest.

Obviously he'd buy the troll better shoes later. He led them out to the car, and buckled up Psii, not sure if he knew how to do it himself. Psii hissed at the buckle coming across him, squirming and pulling at it. He spoke in un-amusement, patting the seat-belt with a raised eyebrow.

Orphy stared back with a blank expression. One that could be considered un-amusement, except he was far too amused for that to ever cross his face. He patted the seat-belt across Psii. "Safety. Safety reasons. Life or death. The law. Any a that mean anything to you? Probably would if you understood what I was saying." He had no idea how to convey it properly, so he patted the seat-belt then gave him a thumbs up with a huge smile.

Psiiya gave him a frown and a sigh, not pressing the matter further. The troll crossed his arm's, looking around the car interior before out the window and up at the sky. The sky was so blue, it was really petty. The troll smiled softly, causing Orpheus to blush. He was too cute. Too fucking adorable for someone covered in scars. Too cute for someone not covered in scars. Just too fucking cute.

Orpheus figured he might as well start the car and actually get somewhere. First stop would be... shit where the hell was he supposed to get a wheelchair? He guessed the hospital would be the only place with them. He just hoped he wouldn't have to give an explanation. Out of curiosity, along the drive he opened Psii's window just a crack.

The yellowblood flinched at the window moving, but calmed down shorty after. Once the window was cracked, he stuck his fingers out, feeling the air rush past with a grin. Orpheus glanced over whenever he could to watch his reactions. Smiling at seeing his guest happy. They got to the hospital eventually, and he parked as close to the entrance as he could. He pointed at Psii then down at the car. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He left and locked the car, a bit silly since Psii could still easily get out. He went into the hospital and tried to find a wheelchair without having to talk to anyone.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?"

Damn, he'd been caught. Maybe this would be quick and painless. "Just looking for a wheelchair to borrow. Or do you sell them? Either way I need one."

She nodded. "You need to fill out an application, or get one recommended by a doctor. I can grab you the application though?"

"Yes please." He gave her a small smile, cursing himself on the inside. Was he going to be able to leave before they looked over the application? What was it going to say on it? He had to be back by two damn it!

The nurse grabbed him one and handed it to him with a pen, going about her work while he filled it out. There was a bit of a commotion outside, alot of car alarm's sounding off. A few people in the waiting room tried to see what was going on outside. Orpheus filled it out as honestly as he could without giving away too much. He didn't know how hospitals treated trolls, if he would be forced to give him back to his original owner. He was finished quickly, but the car alarms were certainly grabbing his attention. He brought the form up to the front desk. "Here."

The nurse looked it over and nodded, leading him to the wheelchair's and getting one out. "Here you go sir, be careful with it now. Bring it back if it get's broken."

Finally he got the damn wheelchair! "Thank you." He smiled and left out the doors everyone was now looking at. Next stop would be sh- oh fuck. He stopped and blinked at the giant pile up of cars filling the parking lot. A lone car seemed to sit opposite from them.

His car.

Shit.

He went back over and practically tossed the wheelchair in the trunk before getting in the drivers seat. "You alright Psii?"

He certainly didn't look alright.He had his knees pulled up again and was shaking pretty badly. He looked like a spooked puppy! At seeing Orpheus he seemed to calm down somewhat. Whatever cars were in the air fell down on the other side of the parking lot. He was sparking quite alot. His hair was standing up with what seemed like static. Electricity?

Orpheus jumped at the cars crashing, and stared at the pile with some disbelief and horror. Without looking over at him he pet Psii's hair quickly. "Alright time to get going." He started up the car as fast as humanly possible and drove out of there before the questioning would begin. He prayed no one would take a picture of his license plate. A safe distance away he glanced over at his guest. "You alright there Psii? Piling up cars isn't something someone usually does, well, ever to be honest."

Psiiya kept his gaze up at the sky, his knee's closely pressed to his chest. His head was sparking, causing his hair to spike and poof out at odd angle's. The shocking was a bit unpleasant and unwelcome. And like always he wouldn't say anything. He had no clue what to do with this guy when they couldn't even speak. "No one's angry at you. Okay well the people who owned those cars might be angry but they don't know who you are. Hopefully they don't know who I am either. But don't be angry at yourself, alright?" He turned on the radio, since his words wouldn't get through anyways.

Psii looked at the speakers that were now playing music.Furrowing his brows and saying something.Probably asking what it was,but he kept his gaze out the window.He certainly seemed to like the sun.Telling himself that hes an idiot and should have been hit or something by now at least.

Orpheus quickly glanced back over when he spoke. Wishing he would use some sort of sign language to get across what he was saying. Psii still seemed upset and was probably just going on about that. Eventually they parked at a mall, and Orpheus brought the wheelchair around for Psii to get in. "You're not going to act out at all the people now, are you?"

Psiiya looked up at him then the four wheel device. Was he supposed to get in that? It made sense with how awful he walked. He could just fly or float if he really needed to though. He cut the seat belt off him and got in it. Still curling his legs up even if he looked silly.

Not a... convincing position that would be obvious he needed to be in a wheelchair, but no one would really care. Orpheus pushed the troll out of the parking lot and into the mall, entering through some weird clothing shop before getting to the actual mall part. "Shoes first, which I don't think is too far from here. You alright so far?"

All the people around in such a large mass made Psii clearly nervous, but he wasn't making a fuss. The people closest only gave him funny look's for his bandages and how he was sitting, but didn't comment.

Orpheus pat him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, we'll just make this quick and easy." He pushed him to the nearest shoe store and started trying to figure out Psii's foot size. He ignored whatever stares where thrown their way, mostly because they were directed at the troll in the wheelchair. He kept an eye out, hoping no one would try and help. He picked out a pair of yellow and black running shoes. "What do you think about these?"

Psii gave the shoe's a funny smile, looking at them happily. He babbled something before realizing he would go un-understood among the human's around him. He settled for grinning and patting his new owner's head.

Orpheus stared curiously at Psiiya's question, but at the head pat he understood. Or thought he understood. He was thankful for his shoe, and going by his blood and the colour of his outfit the yellow colours were a nice touch. He paid for the shoes and went back out into the mall. "How easy was that? Now actual clothes. That's going to be a bit difficult..." He pointed to a teens store, since those clothes would probably fit better. "How about there?"

Psii looked up where he pointed and squinted at the store. What the heck was that? Is that just a room dedicated to clothes? He sighed quietly and rested his chin on his knees. He didn't understand what he was asking of him.

Ampora took that to mean no, he would refuse to wear any of those clothes. He pushed him along and found a clothes for adults, but he was doubtful any of the sizes would fit. "We can try in here if you want. Might have to get you a few belts or have them tailored after." He pushed him in this time, not asking if he was alright with it. He grabbed the smallest sizes there and put a pile of shirts and pants in a fitting room for Psii. "Try those on."

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Orpheus realized he had no clue if those clothes fit because he couldn't see him in the change room. He thought about going in and staying with him, but how creepy would watching this guy change over and over be? Very creepy. He realized this was pointless and knocked on the door. "You can finish up now." Shit he couldn't be understood. He put his hand over the door, pointed at where he thought Psii would be, then beckoned him out with his finger.

Psiiya came out with a handful of the clothes that fit,which wasn't very much at all. Maybe two outfits? About two yeah. He was in his other clothes from earlier and held the pile up to his chest. Trying to indicate that these fit him. He grinned a little at the pile, feeling somewhat oddly proud for fitting into clothes.

Orpheus glanced at the small pile, and gave Psii a small smile. When he saw the grin on the troll's face. He took the clothes from him and looked to see it really wasn't much at all. Orpheus knew what to work with though, and got as many shirts and pants in that style and size. He paid for them and hung them on the back of the wheelchair, exiting the store.. "Well we still have some time to kill." He moved around front to face him, rubbing his tummy. "Hungry?"

The Yellowblood blinked, looking down at his own stomach, feeling over his bandage's. He blinked and moved his hand's, pointing inside his mouth with raised eyebrow's.

Orpheus nodded slowly, thinking he got the message across. It'd be easier to just bring him to the food court and show him what he meant. He brought him up to the top floor to the large crowded area of the edible items for sale, and motioned around them. "Want anything?"

Psii looked around at the food stores in confusion. He assumed this is where this specie's got their nutrient's? He sighed in hopeless confusion when a younger, female troll approached him with a big smile.

Her hair was long in the front, and short in the back. Her horn's curled like a ram's, and she appeared to be a rustblood. She spoke something to Psii in their alternian language, that he seemed happy to respond with. He grinned in relief that there was someone else willing to talk with him that he could understand.

Orpheus looked around, trying to find som- oh hey look another troll! She looked younger than Psii but they seemed to be striking up a good conversation. He assumed it was a conversation, it was all just babble to him. He looked around to see if anyone was looking for her, if she was a slave who had ran away. He moved to their sides and pointed back and forth between them. "Do you two know each other?"

The young troll shook her head. "No sir! It's just really nice to meet another troll around these part's, not that you human's aren't fun to look at. It's nice to see a grey face once in a while, and he looked really lost!" She beamed happily as Psii tugged her sleeve urgently, asking her a few thing's. She smiled back up at Orpheus. "I'm Aradia, by the way. He want's to know what his name is."

Whoa she was speaking English. Orpheus' eyes popped open when she actually spoke back. He put his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Orpheus. His name is Psiiya, I think. That's what it said on the collar. I've just been calling him Psii, I hope he's alright with that. You know English?"

Aradia nodded. "Yes! It's really easy to learn, for me anyway's! I don't need a translator or anything anymore!" She swelled with pride before turning to Psii, re-laying the message to his frowning face. Psii shook his head and told her otherwise. "Ahah! He said he gave you his collar! That's how slaves resign from their previous position to become whatever their new master want's them to be. What do you want to call him, just Psii?"

Orpheus smiled nervously and shook his head. "I'm not his master or anything! He can go by whatever he wants to go by." Translator she said? He raised an eyebrow at her. "You wouldn't still happen to have a translator on you, would you?"

Aradia shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I gave it to a friend!" She turned back to Psii and told him what Orpheus said, which Psii refused to believe. He couldn't be free just like that! Yes, actually, you could, at least Aradia tried to tell him so. He refused to believe it.

She pestered Psii harder, telling him he was his own troll once he was better and he could do as he pleased! Psiioniic snarled at her, sparking up a little, causing her to back off with a wide grin. "Whoa he's a psionic! That's amazing! And he refuses to believe he is his own troll. To him, you are his master now, and he want's you to give him a name."

A short groan escaped Orpheus when he heard Psii was convinced he was his master. "He can just go by Psii if it gives him something to identify with, but I'm not his master. And what's a psionic? Is it 'cause he's sparking or something?"

Aradia huffed and found them a table to sit at, fixing her hair and getting comfortable. "When a slave get's transferred to a new master, or if a slave find's a new one, the master has the power to give them a new name. Which they normally do. Your troll- or uh, Psii I guess. He doen't want to believe he has a say in the matter, and is too stubborn to accept he has one! And he will probably continue to think so until he get's a translator." She smiled wide at Psii, who frowned back at her. She was shit talking about him he just knew it. She turned back to Orpheus. "And psionic is very rare to own on your planet! A Psionic is a troll who has electrical, telekinetic based power's."

Orpheus sat down with her, glancing at Psii as she spoke. Electrical powers sounded a bit terrifying, but if his guest thought he was his master, he wouldn't hurt him, right? "Well I've got someone getting him a translator so it shouldn't be a problem too much longer. Are psiionics rare on your planet? And while we're on the subject, is floating a normal thing as well?"

"Very rare on my planet! He seem's pretty healthy- aside from all his bandage's. He's a fine troll to behold right now!" She beamed and booped Psii's cheek, causing him to frown and smack her hand away. "Psionic's can do anything from floating, flying, making other thing's do that. It's like, a sort of controlled lightning, Psi is just as powerful, but he can be controlled! All psionic's and Yellowblood are employed by CrockerCorp's though, so they are a very rare sight on Alternia or here."

Orpheus was nodding along to everything she was saying, and his heart stopped at those last words. Crocker Corps? Psii was property of the Empress? Was she the one who had been putting him through hell? He panicked and looked around, seeing all the security cameras and all the people, someone was probably looking for Psii right now. He got up and grabbed Psii's wheelchair. "Thank you for all your help Aradia but now we really need to go." He rushed out of there without another word.

They could be coming for him right now. What was She going to do to him if She found out he had her property? He plopped Psii into his seat, tossed the wheelchair and the bags in the back and got out of there as fast as he could. His breathing was shallow and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. "You belong to CrockerCorp? You- you belong to the Empress? Oh my fucking god."

Psiiya looked at him in concern, reaching a hand out to pap the distressed human. He didn't react to the arm papping, just focusing on getting back as soon as possible. He parked the car awkwardly, not taking the time to straighten out, just picked Psii up into his arms and ran inside. He plopped the troll on the couch before getting the rest of their things and slammed the door behind him, locking it closed. He was surprised he wasn't already dead!

Orpheus went back over to the living room and saw the air sparking around Psii, and he still looked kinda worried. How powerful of a psionic was he that the Empress owned him? Right, the young girl did say she owned all yellowbloods. Maybe he was making a big deal of this. Maybe she wouldn't notice a troll or two missing, especially since it happened so soon after the crash on the moon. Did... did they have anything to do with each other? He couldn't put anything together in his mind that made sense. He ran his hands through his hair and sat on a chair. "Fuck."

Shortly after, he herd the front door get unlocked and opened, a familiar smooth voice filling the air. "I gotta say, Orpheus. If you're going to park a car, I might think you would actually park it on the driveway!" She shut the door with a laugh, poking her head into the living room. She took a look around, a little frightened by the spark's popping around Psii's head. "Did you two get into a fight..?"

Orpheus shook his head. "He-" Orpheus pointed at Psii, waggling his finger. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand, not looking up. "He's CrockerCorp property. He belongs to Her. I've got the Empress's property in my house. I took the Empress's property out shoe shopping at the mall."

Rosa raised her eyebrow's, looking between the two before shrugging slightly. "So? If she has not made it clear that he is a wanted troll by now, I doubt she even cares about him." She moved over to Psii, now that he was calm and his sparks had subsided, and pet his hair carefully. The yellowblood allowed her to do so.

Orpheus was not so calm. "She could be coming for us right now. Fuck!" He leaned back, covering his face with both hands. He knew damn well what the Empress did with people who took her property. He took care of those people himself! With a forced sigh he ran his hands through his hair. "Did you get a translator?"

Rosa nodded, frowning at his vulgar language. "I did, but I had to get it from some shady people, so if there are any complications, I don't think we'll get a refund." She snorted and pulled it out of her purse. Psii made a small, unhappy noise at the sight of it, but Rosa took no notice.

She turned it on and scrolled through the language options, selecting Alternian to English, doing it vise versa so the troll would understand them. She gently slid it around his neck. "Okay.. I think this will work."

Orpheus leaned forward in his chair, trying to get rid of the stress that had been building up inside him. "Psii? That's your name, yeah? At least that's the one I've given you, which I think Aradia told you. Is it working? Can you understand me?"

The troll twitched a little, before hissing loudly and grabbing his neck where the translator hunkered down. He shut his eyes tightly and squirmed unhappily while he started sparking again. He hissed louder and started speaking. "Vitun sattuu! Ota se pois-fuckingstupidhurtingnogoodlowlifepieceofgogForthakenshit!"

Wow.

Was not expecting that.

Orpheus stared at Psii along with Rosa. Not the first sentence he was expecting to hear from him. "Care to repeat that?" He raised an eyebrow. Even if it was his first time communicating with him, he wouldn't have such language in his house. Not from someone else anyways it seemed, since he was a giant hypocrite.

Psii hardly looked up, still squirming unhappily and shifting. He raised his hands to scratch around his neck and trying to take the translator off. Rosa carefully held his wrist's away from his neck with raised eyebrows. He squirmed harder and spoke up at Orpheus' request. "F-fucking thtupid hurting no good lowlife p-piethe of gog forthaken Shit!"

Orpheus raised his eyebrow higher. Was Psii talking about him? Rude. After taking him in, cleaning him up, bandaging him, feeding him and clothing him, he felt he deserved more than that. He wondered if it was a trait of trolls to be this vulgar. Aradia sure didn't seem that way. "Are you planning on using something besides curse words anytime soon?"

The yellowblood sniffled and took his hands away from Rosa, rubbing his eye, still shifting uncomfortably. "H-hurth alot... Thorry... Hurth..."

Now he felt like an asshole. Orpheus looked at the troll pitifully, leaning forward a bit more. "Sorry about that. I had no idea it was going to be painful. Given that it was built for slaves I should have guessed. Do you feel better?"

Psii shook his head. "N-n-no hurth a litt-ttle bit but be okay kay..." He rubbed the back of his neck carefully with a grim face, silently looking up at his two owners.

Orpheus looked at Rosa with a "shit did we make a mistake" sort of look, which is a complicated look to throw someones way. He turned back to Psii. "At least we'll be able to communicate with each other now. I would like to state off the bat that I'm not your master, you're a free troll now. I'm just taking you in and helping you get better, feel free to stay as long as you want."

"..C-cant go anywhere... I-ill get caught pleathe don't let me get caught I don't wanna go back IdontwannagobackIdontwannagobackohgogohgog." He held his chest a little and started to shake.

Orpheus got off his chair and knelt on the ground by the couch before Rosa could. "Alright look you can stay here. You don't have to go anywhere. Don't worry, we're not going to let you get caught." He looked away briefly, a look of "I really shouldn't have promised that" on his face before he looked back with pity. "Do you want something to drink? Anything to calm you down?"

Psii glanced at him, then up at Rosa who gave him a soft smile. He carefully pointed at the T.V. "D-dont dont don like the... Thing... Dont like it.."

Rosa blinked, looking between him and the telly. "You don't like the television?"

He shook his head hard. "Tu-urn it off!! Turnitoffturnitoff pleathe!!"

"Holy shit alright!" Orpheus leaned over and turned it off. This guy must have really been through some shit! He almost considered acting like his master, simply because he had he seemed to be a lot calmer. He'd never actually go through with it though. "What the hell did She do to you?"

Psii rubbed his head and shook it at the question, breathing slowly. Rosa sat beside him on the couch, speaking softly. "Psii, sweetheart. If you don't tell us, there's nothing we can do to help. You want some help, don't you?"

He shrugged, looking at the floor away from them both, mumbling. "..M-maybe.. Yes..?"

She smiled. "Well tell us what we can maybe do to help? Maybe? "

The troll shrugged again, leaning a bit way from her. ".... H-hurt my hea-ad... Wont be quiet it hurth alot... That thing maketh it noithy." He pointed at the TV."

Orpheus nodded. "We won't turn it on again. Not while you're nearby." He had to keep up with the news of course. Since She wouldn't say a word about anything to him anymore, it felt like. "What else hurts your head?"

He thought for a minute or two before mumbling. "Lot'th of fucking-... Lot'th of human'th.. Big matheth of them.. There'th too much I cant!" He flexed his hands against his head, running them through his hair, trying to calm down so he could sit still.

Rosa frowned sadly and looked over at Orpheus. "I don't think you should take him to the mall anymore."

Orpheus shook his head. "I won't do it again. He can just stay here. It's a big house, far enough away from the crowded parts of town." Which is to say it was a mansion in a secluded, private area with other mansions somewhat nearby every couple of miles. "Do you want some ice for your head?"

Psii made a negative sound. "Too cold.." He glanced at Orpheus from the side and gave his face a firm pap.

Orpheus blinked in confusion. He guessed the hand meant thank you by now? But since they could talk he didn't get why he didn't just say it. None the less he put his hand on the one papping his face, smiling. "Let us know if there's anything you need to feel more comfortable, or will help the pain go away. Rosa will get straight to it." A shit eating grin slowly grew on his face as he glanced her way.

Rosa smirked right back at that grin, speaking sweetly. "I think I'll take that raise right about now." She chuckled and stood up, petting Psii's head gently. "If you need anything Psii, my name is Rosa. Call if you need anything since, since God know's Orpheus can't do a thing on his own." She pat Orpheus's head as well and went into the kitchen, starting on the dishes.

Orpheus looked up at her with a clearly fake angry look. She was definitely getting that raise. He took her seat beside Psii on the couch, relaxing into the cushions. "So, what do you want to know? Since we can understand each other now there's probably got to be some questions on your mind." There were on his, but his first one went unanswered, so it was time to give Psii a chance to ask.

Psii sucked in a breath. "Where-e am I? Wh-ho are you!? Why aren't I being hit!? Why ith thith planet tho fucking primitive!!"

Well gee, those were some strange questions. But he answered them as calmly and as best as he could. "You're on Earth. Her Imperial Condescension sent many of you here to serve as slaves, in exchange for her taking over our planet." Weird how he didn't know that, but he continued. "I'm Orpheus. Orpheus Ampora. Some refer to me as Dualscar." He pointed to the scars on his head. "But you don't want to get involved with those people. You're not being hit because hitting people when they've made a mistake or just wanted to know something is fucking wrong. And we're primitive because..." He shrugged. "Because we're a different plaent?"

Psii hugged his knee's while Orpheus explained, nodding once he was done. He turned his attention back to the floor. "Thorry."

The human laughed. "You don't have to apologize. I'd have the same questions if I was on a planet full of weird looking aliens. Must be pretty scary. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? Since you didn't know where you were and you were bleeding for practically a week straight."

Psii looked far away from him, taking a shaky breath and pointing at the roof. "Do-ont let me get caught pleathe... I killed people... Up there... On that thing... It wath horrible..." He ut hish and back down and sniffled. "Hurt too bad tho I crathed the ship. Didn't mean to though. . Over loaded the thythtem and everything failed. I crashed itohfuckIkilledsomany."

Orpheus' eyes went wide. Crashed?! Up there?! He-he-caused the ship crashing on the moon, didn't he!? Great, so She was DEFINITELY looking for him! They were going to die! They were going to fucking die! "Y-y-you crashed the ship into the moon? Y-you were the pilot who crashed the ship?"

Psii shook his head. "N-not called that. Called a 'Helmsman'. I wath the battery who controlled motht of the thythtem. Im thorry! I didnt mean to it jutht hurt alot and I wath going to die! I didn't want to die!!"

The battery?! What the fuck was the Empress doing to her people?! He pet his head gently, trying not to let his nerves show again. "It's alright, it's alright, you... you didn't mean to hurt people. She was hurting you and She was going to kill you, I mean I probably would have done the same thing." They were both fucking dead now. Oh shit if She ever found out they were going to die on the spot.

The psionic covered his face with his arms. "I never meant to hurt people. . Jutht hurt tho bad..."

Orpheus pet his hair softly. Time to focus on calming Psii down and keeping him happy. He could freak out in private later. Besides, who would know if She'd even find him? She probably wouldn't, given how little attention She paid to him. "* It's not like anyone was living on the moon. Besides, there were probably others like you on the ship in pain. Now they don't have to be in that pain anymore."

The troll nodded. "Y-yeah.. I hate her.. Platonically." He rubbed his knees carefully, allowing his hair to be pet.

"She's done some terrible things." Not like he hasn't. He put a smile on and tried to change the subject. "How do you feel about sweets? Candy and chocolate and all that?"

Psii shook his head. "Not allowed to have any."

"Well, you're free to do what you want now, aren't you?" He smiled and motioned to the wheelchair. "Got plenty a sweets to choose from in the kitchen. You're free to pick whichever ones you want. Just try not to get a stomachache."

"...I dunno... Am I?" He stood up, grumbling that he could walk fine. He crossed his arm's and shot the TV a dirty look.

Orpheus put the wheelchair off to the side. Being pushed around probably didn't convince him he was free. "A course you are! You're free to live where ever you want! We're both just a bit confined at the moment because the Empress is looking for you and I work for her."

Psii looked up, eye's wide, spark's forming around his head. The T.V turned on and was loud static, and the ceiling fan might as well created a tornado. "You thaid you wouldn't te-ell!! I cant go back there!! I'll be culled or worthe!! Pleathe have mercthyofgogpleathethithithavemercy!!"

Oh shit he just mentioned he worked for her, didn't he? Bad idea bad idea mistake mistake mistakemistakemistake he back away from him, looking at him scared. "I'm not going to tell! I told I wasn't going to let you get caught! You're not going back there, I promise! Even if I did tell her we'd both be killed, but I'm not going to because it looks like she's put you through hell already! Now please put my stuff back down!"

Half the stuff in his living room fell back to the floor. The fan stopped making a tornado and the T. V shut off. The troll took deep, shaky breaths, but nodded carefully at his word's. "A-a-ah uh... Th-thank you. . Thorry... Thorry..."

This poor guy was a fucking mess. He walked closer to him, cautiously of course, and put his hand on his shoulder. "* Shh, don't worry about it. You seem a bit spooked by whatever she did to you, and you were practically on your death bed when I found you. No one would be so cruel to send you back. Besides, it's nice having someone around." Orpheus gave his guest a small smile.

Psiiya nodded, flexing his hands nervously a few time's before running them through his hair. "Th-thorry again, just scary... Don't wanna go back." He trailed off, mumbling in-coherently, tugging at his sleeves.

Orpheus put his arm around his shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze. "You're not going back. Now let's hurry up before those treats get bad." He led him into the kitchen, letting go of him to find all the sweets, treats, and desserts he had. Having Karcin around a lot mean he had plenty of candies and sweet food, and he placed them all on the counter. "Pick whatever you want."

Psii looked at the array of choices, looking at Orpheus a few times before picking out a rock candy. He chewed the bag and pulled the candy stick through a hole, munching loudly on the candy, throwing the trash away.

Oprheus watched him eat with a smile. He didn't seem to absolutely detest it, which was a good thing. He picked up a cookie for himself. "What do you think?"

The yellowblood nodded, his mouth currently full of hard candy.

Rosa cut in, poking her head into the kitchen. "Orpheus, do you want me to make dinner before I leave?"

Orpheus shook his head. "No that's alright, you've done plenty. You can go home and have an early night, rest up. Thank you for all your work." He looked back at Psii. "I'm going to try making dinner tonight. Something you can enjoy as well."

Rose smiled, amused. "If you say so, if anything happens, you know my number and papa john's." She smiled wider and left the room, going to finish up.

"I'll try my best not to burn down the kitchen." Orpheus smirked. "Don't eat too many Psii, you'll ruin your appetite. You wouldn't want to miss out on what I'm cooking for us." Most likely burnt food. He tried to be a chef, tried to cook things for himself, but he was known to break eggs while making cereal. "Come on Psii, let's go somewhere else for now." He headed to the doorway, looking back to see if he was following. For someone who just claimed Psii was free, he sure seemed to be bossing him around a lot.

Psii didn't seem to mind, since he didn't protest and followed behind, candy stick in mouth.

Orpheus brought him back out to the living room, sitting himself down on the couch. "What do you think a the sweets? Seemed to be fond a the rock candy. I can get you some more tomorrow if you'd like."

Psii stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "...Ith... Glucose."

Ampora nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's sugar. That's what makes it sweet." He shrugged and sighed. "I'll find you some more things that are more than just glucose tomorrow. Though there's plenty more in the kitchen if you want to try them."

Psii carefully stuck out a hand and patted Orpheus' head gently, shaking his head before slipping down to sit on the floor.

Orpheus glanced at him. Then the couch. Then back at the troll sitting on the floor right beside the couch. "You can sit up here you know. That's what couches are for. Although while you're there..." His hand was right at horn level, and he was very curious about what was up with them. "Mind if I touch your horn?"

Psii tensed a bit. "I d-do." He gave him a wary glance over his shoulder.

Oh he did. He brought his hand back to his side right away. "Sorry about that. I won't touch them without your permission." He grinned. See? He was a good guy! Not crossing any boundaries! "Still, feel free to sit on the couch. Or on a chair. Might be more comfortable than the floor."

Psii faced forward once more, chewing on his stick and tracing the floor. He mumbled out. "Touch them gently. Senthitive."

Sensitive? Sensitive... how? He reached out and stroked one lightly with a couple of fingers, just lightly trailing upward. They sure felt like... horns. He really didn't know what to expect. "That alright?"

"Hmm." He frowned and shifted his knees up to his chest, keeping his eyes on where he was tracing the floor.

Orpheus moved his hand away, scared he would hurt him accidentally. Instead he moved his hand onto Psii's shoulder, giving him a grin as he leaned forward to look at him. "You ever been swimming?"

Psii shook his head. "C-can't. I drown."

"You only drown when you don't know how to swim! We've still got a bit of time before dinner, I can teach you a bit!" He loved swimming! When he thought Rosa wasn't paying attention he'd sneak out into his pool and swim for as long as he could! Most nights when he couldn't sleep he'd go for a swim! To him it was the most enjoyable and relaxing thing he could pass his time with.

Before Psii could answer, Rosa strode in with a grin. "I'm finished for the day, but I want to talk to you about something if you don't mind. Privately." She motioned to the kitchen.

Orpheus raised an eyebrow. Odd. "Alright be right with you." He put his hand on Psii's head and gave his hair a quick ruffle. "Try not to turn the room upside down while I'm gone." He got up and went over to see Rosa around the corner. "What's up?"

Rosa smiled, looked out into the living room, and spoke quietly. "If in fact you do intend to keep Psii, I believe he needs.... Help?" She shifted a bit. "He clearly has some issues that need to be addressed, unless you want your house destroyed, but I know a woman who would be more than happy to help."

Orpheus crossed his arms, listening to her. Feeling his mood drop a bit at the severity of the conversation. It was that obvious he cared for him huh? He sighed. "What do you mean help? Like a doctor or something? One a those mind doctors?"

"A psychiatrist? Yes, I mean one of those. There's probably not much we can do for his body, maybe physical therapy, but we ought to work on his behavior for the time being." She smiled. "I can schedule in tomorrow afternoon at the earliest for you two. If you would like."

Orpheus looked down at the floor sadly, then glanced in the direction of the living room. "I'm just not sure how well he's going to take that." He looked in the direction a bit longer before sighing. "Alright it's worth a shot. If you think it will help him, and who am I to question your judgement?" He gave her a small smile.

Rosa took a sticky note off his fridge writing down the address and handing it to him. "Don't be late, I'll try and schedule you two for the afternoon. Swing by my house after, okay?" She gave him a kiss on the side of his head. "I'm very proud of you."

He smiled and gave her a big hug. "I will, don't worry. And thank you. Get home safely and have a good night, alright?" He pocketed the address. The person Rosa was bringing them to was probably a psychiatrist who worked for themselves instead of a company. He figured that would be better for Psii, going to a quiet house instead of a large building full of doctors.

Rosa nodded, smiling and leaving the house after a few short goodbyes.

Orpheus sighed when she left, but remembered he wasn't alone. He had a troll in his house, who was probably getting hungry. He went back into the living room, watching Psii scratch at but not damage the couch. "Ready for dinner?"

Psii didn't look up, gripping the cushions tightly, but not tearing them. He shrugged, mumbling. "I c-can't cook..."

Orphues grinned and shook his head. "I'm doing the cooking. You're free to join and help me, or you can stay here. Go ahead and explore the house. Whatever it is you want to do, go right ahead."

Psii nodded carefully and got up, using his psionics to pat him on the head before making his slow trek upstairs.

The pat would confuse him forever, but the physical contact was nice. He went to the kitchen and started on dinner. It'd be a simple one: just a steak, potatoes and vegetables. Nothing too difficult right? Except he cut the potatoes and tried to peel them after, threw the vegetables into a large bowl instead of a pot, and dropped the steak in the sink then put it directly on an oven rack. It didn't take long for everything to turn to shit.

Everything was turning out horribly. The bowl was melting, the vegetables were burnt and frozen at the same time, the potatoes were covered here and there in Orpheus's blood from his failure at peeling, and the steak was burning on one side. He cleaned up his mess as quickly as possible. If he left it for Rosa to clean he'd get smacked at the very least. Well, what Psii knew wouldn't hurt him, wasn't that right? He picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

Meat was thing trolls liked, wasn't it? Orpheus made sure to get plenty of meat on their pizza. A couple sides for himself, but Psii was free to have what he wanted. This was all very important information. He hung up the phone he was done ordering, like people usually do when their done a phone conversation. He sat the kitchen table and looked up, wondering what Psii was up to.

He heard the thunk of the furniture drop, then a light went out. He didn't seemed pleased about something. He got up and went to the bottom of the stairs, yelling up to him. "Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

No response.

Was he alright? He went upstairs and peered into his room, only to find a turtle beats of blankets. He smirked. "Need anymore blankets or are you comfy enough with what you have?"

He herd a quiet voice from under the pile say. "... Im thorry... Didn't mean to break... Head hurt, thome fucking thing wath in the air and fucking hurt." He hissed the last part.

In the air... alright he could figure it out easily enough. "Sorry, that was the phone. Just had to make a phone call somewhere. I won't do it again if it hurts you. Or I'll try to keep them to a minimum."

Psii shifted under his blankets, curling up more. "Thorry... So sorry..."

"For crying out loud, Psii, you don't have to apologize!" He walked over to his pile, kneeling beside it. "It's frustrating and painful, I get that. We just need to find another outlet for you to get it out, or find some way to make the pain go away. We're going to see someone tomorrow about it."

The furniture got lifted up as Psii started to panick, he burrowed his way further into his blankets. "I-I'm sorry! I'll fix it if I can! Didn't mean to don't be mad- don't thend me back I'm thorry I fix it!"

Ack he wasn't listening! He was getting loud though. He didn't even realize how loud he got sometimes. Orpheus crawled to the head of the bed, next to Psii. He spoke with a soft, calm, quiet voice. "I'm not sending you back. I'd protect you with my life if she tried to take you back." Wow another great promise. Good going Orpheus. "You're not going to get hit or punished for what you did. It was an accident, and a way for you to vent. I'm not going to hurt you just because you have emotions."

"Fuckingnotthuppothedto! ! Machine I cant fucking feel ith bad I'll be put down I dont wanna go back I cant let them do thith to me again!! I CANT!!!" Something like a lamp got shot out the window. Causing everything else floating to drop to the floor again. Psii was sitting up,looking at the hole in the window. Covering his mouth, looking like he had killed an innocent crow. He started to spark more, his eyes sparking up. "Imthofuckingthorrypletheoffuckdontthendmeback!! Dontcallthedronethdontgetmadill fixitIthwear!! DONTTHENDMEBACK!!"

Alright calm talking wasn't working, yelling didn't work (not that he had meant to) Time to go with operation physical contact. He wrapped his arms around Psii, a bad idea sure but he wasn't going to let go despite any sparks that stung. He pet the back of his hair, just trying his best to calm him down. His voice was oddly steady for someone freaking out on the inside. "Relax Psii. You're not going back. I'd give my life up before you had to go back to that hellhole. I'm not going to hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you. You don't deserve to be hurt." He just held him close, partly for comfort, partly for restraint. A dumb thought, since he was controlling things with his mind. He just held him close, partly for comfort, partly for restraint. A dumb thought, since he was controlling things with his mind.

Psii calmed down, shaking in his arms, but nothing too bad. He held his arms and breathed slowly. "Th-thorry tho thorry tho tho thorry fuck thorry didnt mean to.."

Orpheus continued petting him, resting his head on top of Psii's. "I know I know. I forgive you. It was just an accident. Nobody got hurt, alright? All is forgiven." He unwrapped an arm around him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wrapped rock candy stick that he had put in there earlier. "Here."

The troll hesitantly took the candy, unwrapping it and munching on it. He lent over and piled up the glass with his psionics, putting it into the nearby trashcan, mumbling. "Fucking thorry didn't mean to I don't wanna get in trouble no more."

Even with the translator no words seemed to be getting through. Maybe he should just settle on hugging. Hugging and petting and being close and being there for him. He kinda smelled good too. What? Nope. That thought didn't go through his head. He was fine with just waiting there all night. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang just then. "Pizza's here."

Psii jumped, his hair poofing out and biting the rock candy stick in half. "What? Fugn ifth that!? Ith fugking loud!"

"That was the doorbell. Someone's here with our food." Even the doorbell spooked him out. Geeze, he might just replace it with an actual bell if he reacted like that. He started taking his arms off him. "Do you want to stay here while I get our food?"

"... Doorbell'th what even... Thtupid primitive planet..." He nodded and rolled off the bed with his mouthful of candy. He munched on it and pulled a blanket around his shoulders.

Orpheus smirked at his comment. Probably sucked having all sorts of crazy alien technology, only to be plopped back in what might be prehistoric times for him. But if having new technology meant torturing others and using them as batteries, he was fine with their primitive state. He went downstairs, got the pizza, paid the delivery person and brought the food to the kitchen. He went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up. "Are you coming down here to eat or do you want to eat in your room?"

Psii poked his face out from the top of the stair case. He floated up and over the steps, landing softly next to Oprheus, hoping to bed led to the Pizza.

Eating downstairs it was then. This guy and his floating man. Pretty dang cool, not going to lie. He went back to the kitchen and opened the box, revealing the scrumptious pizza. "Have as many slices as you want."

Psii looked at the food on the dining room table. He sniffed it, looked closely at it, then squinted at Orpheus. "You firtht."

He-it-did-alright. Still didn't see him as trustworthy. Alright, fair enough. He took a couple slices, sat down and bit into one, chewing and swallowing and showing it was, in fact, not poisoned. "Don't let it get cold."

Psii sat on his knees at the chair he sat in this morning, looking at the pizza weirdly before getting a piece with some difficulty. He put the whole slice in his mouth, munching on it before swallowing it all down, coughing. "Ith weird."

Wow. Big mouth he had there. Wonder how many things he could fit in there. No time for his mind to wander, he had his own pizza to eat. He munched away at his, motioning to the box to say he could have as much as he wanted. If he even liked it. He finished off his slices and wiped his hands clean. "Sorry I had to call in delivery for food. Maybe next time our own food will be good enough that it won't make me mess up. What did you think a it?"

Psii thought a minute. ".. Ith... Thoft... Weird but no poithon..." He sniffed what was left with a raised brow.

"A course there's no poison. It'd ruin the taste." He laughed. Oh he's so funny sometimes! He just cracks himself up. Loser. "It's not the only kind a pizza either. You can get almost any toppings you want. I just remembered hearing that trolls liked to eat meat. That's something you and I have in common!"

Psii frowned, resting his head on the table. He was quiet for a few minutes before he started breathing softly.

Did he just fall asleep? Was that thing that happened with trolls? What just happened? He looked pissed at him then fell asleep! Well, might as well let him rest then. He packed up the rest of the pizza, got a blanket from the living room and draped it over him. Should he carry him to his room? Probably. He picked him up in the blanket and carried him to his bed.

The troll looked so adorable. His face was just lightly resting against his chest... he tried not to think too hard about it, or the thumping in his chest just might wake him up. He put him into his bed, getting him as wrapped up as he could into his blanket turtle pile. He left with only a small glance over his shoulder before turning the lights out. He had a bit of work to do before going to bed, given that he hadn't done any work all day.

Still, it was nice knowing he wasn't completely alone.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What teh fuck is a schedule


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scurr takes psii to his therapy appointment to see how he'll do. Needless to say he does horribly, and we get to find out about scurrs actual job!

It was early morning, around 9:00 or so, and Orpheus was having a very pleasant dream. He was a wealthy sea pirate and all other ships fled before him. He wore a long cape and held a deadly weapon by his side that glowed. He couldn't tell what it was, since it was a dream.

He was startled awake by loud groaning and the phone ringing in his room. He sat up and tried to take in everything at once. Psii was sitting on his floor, clutching his head and making unhappy noises with sparks forming around his head, and the phone didn't stop ringing. He grabbed the phone and answered it, leaning over to try and pet Psii, hoping to calm him down. "Hello?"  
"Orpheus Ampora?" Came a woman's voice from the other end of the line.  
The lights flickered on and Psii tugged his hair in pain, the woman's voice going static.  
"I am Rose. Rosalinda made an appointment for you today and I was wondering if you wanted to come early?"  
Everything was happening at once and wow this is so much for just waking up. Orpheus was having a hard time getting everything under control. He found Psii's head and started rubbing it, praying he would chill out. "Yeah, uh yes sure yeah we can be there early. Is that all?"

  
"Is there anything I need to know before you come?" She was getting very hard to understand. The air got heavy with static and the lights got obnoxiously bright fussing loudly.

  
"Yeah, don't use your phone! In fact, just make sure you have no electronics running when we get there! We'll see you soon!" Orpheus slammed the phone down, and hoped that Psii would drop everything down. "Phone calls done! No more phones!"  
The air got lighter and Psii stopped making painful noises. He hissed quietly and rubbed his head, sliding off the bed. He shuffled out of the room, murmuring about "Fucking hurt thorry gonna have to fix it thoiryy"

  
"It's fine I'll hire people to fix whatever damage has been done." He flopped back onto the bed and covered his face with the pillow, groaning into it. "Who calls this early? It's only..." He peeked under his pillow to look at the clock. Oh right. It was broken. He flopped back, his voice mumbling through the pillow. "Is your head okay?"

  
After he got no answer, he sat up to see he was alone. He grumbled again before forcing himself to sit up, rubbing at his eyes and stretching. It felt sorta... weird, not having Psii beside him anymore. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to though. He heard thumping noises and felt the ground move under his feet. He threw his housecoat on and went over to the window to see what was happening. Oh look. He was lifting the trees with his mind again. Trying to make them stand upright.  
He wondered if he was still sleeping.

Should he check up on him? Nah he was probably fine. Besides, Orpheus was in desperate need of a shower. He went to his washroom and started it, believing that running water wouldn't cause him to have a headache, right? Psii would be fine. He could get whatever he wanted to help him from the kitchen, since it seemed like he would be living here now.

  
He got all cleaned and ready for the day. Spending copious amounts of time on his hair like usual. He briefly wondered if other dimensional copies of himself spent so much time on their hair. Then he pushed that thought to the side because what the hell who thinks that stuff? He put on a nice outfit like always and went downstairs to go find his guest. "Psii?"

  
He looked down into the living room, spotting Psii. There he was. Glaring down the stereo like it had killed his mother. Oh yeah, did Psii even have any family to be worrying about him? He vaguely remembered something about lusen or whatever they were being part of trolls lives. "There you are. Did you get breakfast yet?"

  
The troll shook his head. "Don't wanna."

  
Orpheus looked at him with confusion. "Well you should eat something, you'll get sick if you don't. We've got plenty a food for you to choose from. Rosa isn't here yet so you don't get quite the variety a yesterday's breakfast, but there's enough." He left and went to the kitchen. If he didn't follow then fine, it was his choice. Orpheus was quite hungry though.

  
He looked up when he saw Psii poke his head in, scowling at the fridge. For someone who could be so adorable he looked very, very pissed off. He started the coffee machine, keeping all smart-assy remarks to himself. Best not to piss his guest off even more. "Go ahead and sit down if you want."

  
Psii frowned at the coffee machine, grabbing onto the door-frame and sitting on the floor.

  
Orpheus smirked at him plop himself on the ground. "I'm sorry that you got stuck on this planet before we could evolve to using people as an energy source." So much for keeping those remarks to himself.

The yellowblood sneered at Orpheus, popping back up to a standing position. "How dare you, if you believe that, going back to CrockerCorps wouldn't be tho fucking bad!"  
It was so easy to be bitter back, but he had to be above that. He was helping this guy. Once he was awake and had some coffee and something to eat he wouldn't be making those kinds of remarks. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't a said that."  
Psii said nothing, hissing and turning around, leaving to go into the backyard.

 

Well Orpheus apologized. What more was he supposed to do? If he was supposed to go after him he'd wait until he had breakfast. His toast and coffee were ready anyways. Where was Rosa anyways? Oh right it's her day off. Those days could get pretty tough sometimes. Not because he was so incompetent he couldn't do a thing by himself, but because those days his house just seemed larger than usual. He finished his meal and went outside to go see what Psii was up to.  
The troll was picking leaves off his tree and eating them. He looked up when Orpheus came over, waving at him while he chewed on nature.  
Full of surprises, Psii was. Would he be a help when fall came around? Doubtful, but the thought was still present.

 

He gave him a small smile back and plopped down beside him, laying in the grass. "Do all a you eat leaves?"

 

  
Psiiya shrugged. "If we can't buy food." He spat the stems off to the side, putting more of the leaf part in his mouth.

 

  
Orpheus shrugged and just looked up at the sky. It was nice, and he could tell it was just going to get nicer. Maybe he'd go for a swim later. "Sorry about what I said in the kitchen. It was rude a me."  
Psii nodded slightly. "Yes." He was rude. "Technology here ith loud. We don't use helmsmen for everything on Alternia, know-it-all." He huffed, scratching the bandages on his arms with a deep frown.  
"It's not like we use the best sources either, and we use them for everything. I guess we are still pretty primitive." He smirked. "If I ever say something that hurts your feelings again, feel free to smack me across the face." He grabbed Psii's wrist firmly and pulled his hand away from the bandage. "Don't do that."

 

Psii bit his lip, but did't continue. "It itcheth though!"  
"We'll see if Rosa has some sort a ointment or somethin' we can put on your wounds later. We'll be stopping by after the appointment." Oh yeah, did he ever tell Psii about the appointment? He thinks he did, but either way he was about to find out. "Now I believe we have an appointment to get to. Anything you want to bring along before we head off?"

 

Psii thought it over and nodded, going back inside the house and up the stairs. He grabbed a light blanket and wrapped it around himself, trotting back downstairs to meet up with Orpheus. "I'm ready."  
Seeing Psii come back out with the blanket around him, Oprheus wondered how he would feel about having a giant floppy sweater to sit in. He'd get him one later for experimentation. He opened the door to his car for Psii to get in, then put himself in the drivers side, buckling up. "Ready?"

 

Psii got in and shut the door, not buckling up since he had cut it the day before. He curled up and pulled the blanket tightly around himself.  
Orpheus started up the car and headed off, sitting in silence for the car ride. He wondered what he would do during the appointment, since as far as he knew it was going to be a private session between Psii and Rose. That was how it usually worked in the movies anyways. He parked outside of the building the address led to, and went around to Psii's side, opening the door for him. "Here we are."

  
He helped Psii out, shutting the car door behind him. He walked him up the steps to a cozy looking house, with the exception of a weird wizard figurine in the window. He knocked on the door, remembering psii didn't like doorbell's.  
A plump young girl with bleached hair and black lips opened the door, wearing long sleeves with a skirt. She smiled up at them, Psii hid behind Orpheus as much as he could. "Hello, Orpheus and psii, correct?"  
Orpheus put his hand on Psii's back and rubbed small, comforting circles before going up to her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Orpheus, and that's Psii, but you may have guessed that already." He hoped Psii would play nice soon. Maybe mentioning Rosa would help, since he seemed to like her. "Rose is Rosalinda friend, and she's who we have the appointment with today."  
Psii scowled and turned away from them both, not happy with this situation at all.

 

Rose took his attitude in stride, smiling and opening her door to them. "Please, come in. I have cookies on the coffee table."  
Her house was old, but she had alot of new stuff throughout the house, but nothing technical was turned on at Orpheus' request. She had candles lit, giving the air a touch of cinnamon smell, and she had the curtains drawn, giving everything a soft light.  
Orpheus and Psii sat on the couch, Psii taking a few of the cookies to eat. Rose crossed her legs, a notebook and purple pen next to her. "Mr. Ampora, why don't you tell me why you brought Psii in?"  
Orpheus He liked how her house looked, especially with the candle lighting. He glanced over at Psii before replying. "Psii's been through some trauma in his past, to do with uh... slavery. When I took him in he was convinced I was his new master, and ever since I told him I wasn't he's been wary a me like I'm trying to kill him."

 

Rose nodded, taking a few mental notes. "That's terrible, but I can work with that. Did you want me to find out what happened, or something else?"  
Orpheus shrugged. "If he doesn't want to tell me that's fine. Clearly it wasn't pleasant, and it makes sense he doesn't want to relive it. I just want to try to get him to understand that I'm not his master, I'm not going to hurt him, and that he's free to do whatever he wants. However It would probably be safer for him to stay at my place, but it's all up to him."  
"I can certainly try. Anything else, like trigger words?" She got her pen and notebook ready. She always wrote down trigger words, they were all different for each client.  
Orpheus ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. "He doesn't like electricity, but I think that's about it. I mean you can probably mention it, but he doesn't like the buzzing sounds. No trigger words come to mind."  
Rose smiled gently and nodded. "I will let you know if I find any. I;m going to start now, did you want to stay for this?"  
Orpheus figured he should leave. If Psii wasn't telling him certain things, then he wasn't going to tell him just because a stranger was in the room. He smiled and stood up. "No, that's okay. I'll just be waiting out in the car, alright Psii?"  
Psii nodded, still frowning at Rose.

 

Orpheus waited out in the car, just like he said he would. Listening to the radio, glancing over at the house, reading his book, glancing at the house, thinking about Psii, glancing at the house. He got a quick phone-call from one of the Empress servants, telling him about his new job, but it was quick and simple. No mention of a missing engine. It just meant he'd have to leave Psii with Rosa for a bit.

 

He was snapped out of thought a while later when Psii threw the door open, stalking out by the car. Rose followed out after him with a smile. Orpheus got out of the car, looking at Psii but talking to rose. "Everything alright?"  
Rose shrugged. "I didn't get much out of him, but here are some notes I took, and some medicine I would recommend for his headaches." She handed him a piece of paper. "I think if you bring him over more, he will get used to me and open up more."  
Orpheus nodded, putting the paper in his jacket. "Thank you, Rose. I'm sorry if he caused any trouble."

  
Rose shook her head, smiling. "Its okay, never a problem Orpheus. Call if you need to schedule anything else."

  
Orpheus smiled. "Thank you, we'll call." He opened his car door, looking at Psii curled up in his car seat. He waited until Rose was a safe distance away before pulling out and driving off. A bit nervous to ask Psii how he was feeling. He was very wrapped up in the blanket of his. "How did it go? Feel any better?"

  
"Nothey bitch." He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, frowning harder.

  
"Come on, there's no need to be rude and call her that. She was just doing her job. Try to cheer up, we're going to visit Rosa and Karcin now. I'm sure she's got some sort a snack for us, she almost always does." He could hire the worlds greatest chef and it wouldn't compare to her home cooking. They got there in no time, living very close to Rose, and he turned to look at Psii to see if he was alright first before getting out. "Not going to slam any more doors, are you?"

  
Psii huffed and shook his head, stepping out of the car with the blanket still around his shoulders. Some neighborhood kids were playing basketball and looked to see a troll, thinking Orpheus must be rich.

  
Oh gee kids. He got out and went to Psii's side. He was obviously not in the mood to talk to anymore strangers, and Orpheus was well aware how annoying kids could be sometimes. He went up to the door, about to ring the doorbell before remembering last nights incident. He knocked instead, giving his friend a small smile.

 

Karcin opened up the door, smiling wide. "Hi Mr. Ampora! His Psii! Mom's expecting you, come in!" He opened the door wider, letting them in before shutting the door carefully. This house was smaller than Rose's since Rosa never liked alot of excess space. There were alot of pictures on the wall of all Rosa's relatives and some of Karcin. Some of the windows that led to the back yard were opened to let in the fresh air. The air smelled like roast and fresh vegetables, probably dinner being prepared. Rosa had a record player going with nice old music playing, writing in a journal. She looked up and smiled happily. "Hey sweethearts! Glad you made it."

 

Oprheus loved her house. He loved it so much. It was small and cozy and snug and homely and welcoming and everything nice in the world. As much as he liked his space, he felt he had too much space sometimes and loved coming to visit her. Also, that smell? Absolute heaven. "Good to see you Karcin, and you too Rosa! Hope you're not having too much fun on your day off." He slipped his shoes off and went to across from Rosa. "We just had our appointment and Psii is... less than impressed with the questions Rose asked him."

  
Karcin came up beside his mom and Oprheus. "Hey mom, can I show Psii my books upstairs?"

  
Rosa nodded. "f he would like to see them, yes! urn your light out though."

 

"It's out, I promise!" He turned around and took Psii upstairs carefully.

 

Orpheus watched them go upstairs before they were out of sight, and pulled out the notes Rose had given him. "I haven't had a chance to look over it yet, but she wrote down everything here. She also gave me some painkillers for Psii's headache. And, " He sighed. "if it's not too much trouble, do you think you'd be able to watch over Psii for a couple hours tonight? I got called in for a job."

  
Rosa nodded. "Of course I can. He and Karcin would probably have fun hanging out." She smiled wide at him, leaning back against her couch. "Read up then, I'll continue with this." She cracked her notebook open, scribbling down some more cursive.  
"Thank you. And I hope it won't take too long. It's not like she could have filled the entire notebook if he was uncooperative, right?" He grinned at her before flipping it open and starting on the notes she made.

  
Rose had only managed to write down a few things with her purple pen. Her notes consisted of: "Hes very stubborn.

  
He doesn't like the colour pink at all.

 

He still regards you as a 'master' of sorts.

  
You upset him very much earlier."

This was good to know! He didn't think he had anything pink in his house, or nothing big and bright enough to stand out, so that's good. Everything was very useful, and he kept the book for later.  
Orpheus figured the comment he made earlier would have stung a bit. He had apologized for it though. What else would he do? He closed the book with a huff. Wondering if a cake would be an acceptable apology. He looked up at Rosa. "What's the best way to apologize to someone?"

  
Rosa looked up and thought it over. "Depending on the person really. Talk it out with them is what I suggest. Its always best to clear up the air after a disagreement."

  
Damn it, that's what he'd been trying to avoid. He leaned back in his chair and glanced upstairs before glancing at his watch. All gears, no electricity there. "I should head out soon. Get it over with and be back in time for dinner."

  
Rosa stood up and gave him a hug. "Be safe, and the roast will be ready when you will be back. If its too late though, you're more than welcome to sleep here tonight."

  
Orpheus hugged her back, smiling wide. "You're honestly too good to me, Rosa. I'll give you a raise by the end of this week."

  
"Thank you dear, now off with you!" She smiled and booted his leg.

 

Orpheus chuckled and left the house, buckling up and heading out. He drove around downtown, parking behind a liquor store where two guys waited. He adjusted his coat and walked up to them, giving them the code-word in exchange for his target.  
He went back to the car and opened up his envelope, looking over the target profile and where he needed to be.

  
He went to a private mansion near his own neighborhood, readying his long distance rifle and hiding in some trees. The sun was about to go down and he took aim, waiting for his target to come home.

  
Apparently, his target took his sweet time getting home, since he was a few hours late. Orpheus was a patient man though, and when he finally pulled up, he re-adjusted his aim.

  
They stepped out of their car, locked up and went up their driveway. They were about to put their key into the slot when Oprheus took aim, one shot and they were down. He called his boos and told him the target was taken care of, and he would expect him pay by the end of this week.

 

He packed up and drove back to Rosas, knocking on the door before opening it up, calling out quietly. "I'm back."

 

Rosa was finishing up the dishes in the kitchen, Karcin and Psii were passed out on the couch. Oprheus walked to the kitchen and knocked on the wall. "I'm back, any roast left?"

  
Rosa looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes its on the table, I set a big plate aside for you."

  
He looked over and picked said plate up, sticking it in the microwave. "Those two have fun?"

  
She nodded. "They were upstairs reading for a while, then they went outside to play. We ate and Karcin taught Psii how to play go fish, thts when they fell asleep."

  
Orpheus took his food out, scarfing down the delicious food, nodding. " Sound's like fun, thank you for watching Psii. I'll get out of your hair in a bit."

  
Rosa shook her head. "They're both very tired, and its late! You might as well just sleep here."

  
Oprheus sighed. "Are you sure?"

  
She nodded. "Of course! I love the company, and I think Psii would enjoy it."

  
Cant argue with that. He nudged her aside and washed his plate off, putting it on the drying rack. "Thank you again, Rosa. You're too kind."

  
"You're welcome, the guest bedroom should be ready, I'll go lock up and put Karcin to bed." She dried her hands off and went to the living room, picking Karcin up and taking him upstairs.

 

Orpheus dried his hands off and put away what remained of dinner into the refrigerator. He stepped out into the living-room, the lingering smells of roast in the air, as he went and knelt beside Psii, nudging the troll carefully. "Psii, wake up."

  
The yellowblood sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and whining. "What?"

  
"Were going to sleep on a bed, c'mon." He helped him up, despite Psii's protest's. He took him down the hallway next to the kitchen, opening the guest bedroom door. He pulled off his jacket and set it aside, helping Psii into bed. He made sure he was comfy before sighing. "Psii, about this morning, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I spoke out of term and I didn't mean to upset you."

  
Psii looked up with his blue eye, staying quiet for a moment before closing his eye. "I forgive you, I'm thorry for being difficult."

  
Orpheus pat his head gently. "I doubt you can help it, but don't worry about it. Get some sleep, okay?"

  
Psii nodded and curled up, reminding Oprheus of a cat. He got on the other side of the bed, not moving too much in case Psii was already asleep, since he seemed to fall asleep quickly. he got settled and found himself getting tired as well in record time.  
It really was easier with someone so warm nearby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for a short chapter, and a really long wait. Long story short: the dualscar rp has left the rp game, for at least a while! (when homestuck updates it might ignite his old passion) but who knows!  
> That being said, I, psii, now have total control over our Ao3 account, and tumblr! I will totes post the rest of our stories and draw many Dualpsii pics on our blog: thesecondship  
> Anyways, this story should have a better updating schedule now, so please enjoy!


End file.
